Ms. Marvel
Ms. Marvel Comic Books. Ms. Marvel is the name of several fictional super heroines appearing in comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character was originally conceived as a female counterpart to Captain Marvel. Like Captain Marvel, most of the bearers of the Ms. Marvel title gain their powers through Kree technology or genetics. Marvel has published three ongoing comic series titled Ms. Marvel, with the first two starring Carol Danvers, and the third starring Kamala Khan. Volume 1 Issue #2 Continued from last issue... AIM is furious over the Scorpion's defeat at the hands of Ms. Marvel, and as they try to heal the Scorpion, they send their agent Kerwin Korman (now wearing a mind-blast helmet and calling himself the Destructor) decides to investigate Ms. Marvel's apparent Kree origins. Which takes him to the cavern where Captain Marvel had his last battle with Yon-Rogg. Meanwhile, the Scorpion breaks loose and escapes AIM, and Carol Danvers has another lunch date with Mary Jane where she talks of her experiences and adventures with Captain Marvel. At this point Carol Danvers had no knowledge she was Ms Marvel herself as the alter ego apperance would be a transformation like that of Captain Underpants a full on personality switch with waking up with no memory of the switch or what happened after. After another fainting spell, Carol yearns to find out why she is blacking out and what occurs while she out. Asking her doctor Michael Barnett, who uses hypnotism to her to dive into her subconcious and memories. While hypnotized Carol Danvers recalls what happened to her and verbally recounts her forgotten origin story, also first time her origin was published, and learns of her being a hostage of Yon-Rogg and being pulled out of a cavern after the psychemagnatron explodes, and how she subconsciously knows that she is Ms. Marvel. Dr. Benette doesn't believe it at first, when suddenly Carol faints and transforms into Ms. Marvel right in front of him and takes off. She is drawn to the Scorpion, who is on a rampage and easily subdues him. However, the Destructor arrives and attacks her with his mind-blasts. The fight ends with the two knocking each other out. This story is continued in issue #3 Volume 1, Issue #7 "Nightmare" Ms. Marvel is captured by MODOK, who intends to reverse-engineer her suit in order to create "an army of Ms. Marvels." When his efforts fail, he brainwashes her so that he can at least have an army of one Ms. Marvel. Fortunately Carol Danvers, as a separate personality, is unaffected by MODOK's mental manipulation and is able to break her Ms. Marvel personality free of his control. MARV200.png MARV201.png MARV202.png MARV203.png MARV204.png MARV205.png MARV206.png MARV207.png MARV208.png MARV209.png MARV210.png MARV211.png MARV212.png MARV213.png MARV214.png MARV215.png MARV216.png MARV217.png MARV218.png Volume 1, Issue #23 "The Woman Who Fell to Earth" Carol's friend Salia, thought to be dead after an accident in space, shows up at her doorstep. Carol takes her in, only to have Salia knock her unconcious and teleport her to a space station. There, Carol meets a villian who calls himself The Faceless One. He has brainwashed Salia into becoming his servant and plans to do the same to Carol. MARV1.png MARV2.png MARV3.png MARV4.png MARV5.png MARV6.png MARV7.png MARV8.png MARV9.png MARV10.png MARV11.png MARV12.png MARV13.png Volume 2, Issue #18 "Puppets" In Puerto Maravilla, Chile, the Puppet Master is revealed to be behind everything. He appears to be talking to a "customer." He has several women from around the world standing, as if in a trance. He mentions that he's retired the Puppet Master guise after being defeated by the Fantastic Four so many times. He has also obtained a new source of clay that seems to be stronger than what he used before. When his customer doesn't seem to be overly impressed with his selection, he mentions having a collection that is more on the unique side (and will also cost more). In another room, Dusk, Stature, Tigra, ((and someone else I don't quite recognize)- It's Silverclaw) are standing, in a trance also. At that moment, another "acquisition" arrives. It is non other than Anya in a crate. 1404791892268.jpg 1409551343883.jpg Phillip_Masters_(Earth-616)_human_trafficker.jpg Category:Superhero Category:Western Comics Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Hypnotized Teenager Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Magical Hypnosis Category:Technological Hypnosis Category:Non-Human Hypnotist